Why you?
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Die Geschichte ist aus Yama´s Sichtweise geschrieben. Please R


Why you?

Why You?

Disclaimer: Ich mach mit der Story hier kein Geld, etc.

Wir standen um den Arzt herum. Er verlas den Abschiedsbrief. „Wie konnte er nur jetzt schon den Abschiedsbrief verlesen, wenn er noch lebte?" Wieso? Warum er? Warum musste er sterben ? gestern hatte uns die Nachricht erreicht, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn gab. Meine Finger verkrampften sich zu einer Faust. Ich blickte umher. Seine Eltern. Die Frau vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Schultern ihres Ehemannes. Beide weinten. Ebenso wie das kleine Mädchen. Seine Schwester. Auch Sora, Mimi, Izzy und TK weinten. Joe konnte die Tränennur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Ein Wort schwebte im Raum. Warum? Warum musste es so kommen? Warum war das Schicksal so grausam? Ausgerechnet ihn. Ich schaute zu Boden. Keiner sollte sehen, wie ich heulte. Eigentlich heulte ich nicht. Es war mehr ein kläglicher Versuch zu weinen. In all den Jahren, hatte ich wohl verlernt, wie man weinte. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, jeder weinte. Nur ich nicht. Der Arzt hielt den Brief in der Hand und las mit zitternder Stimme:

Die ist meine letzte Nachricht an euch. Ich weiß, dass ich gehen muss. Es ist mein Schicksal. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer sehr nett zu euch war, hoffe aber, das ihr mich in guter Erinnerung behaltet:

An meine Eltern: ich leibe euch und möchte euch für alles danken, das ihr mir gegeben habt.

An meine Schwester: Du bist die beste Schwester, die man sich nur wünschen kann.

An Joe: Du warst immer wie ein großer Bruder zu mir.

An Izzy: ich werde deine Freundschaft sehr vermissen.

An TK: Du hast mir immer Mut gemacht.

An Sora: Du bist meine beste Freundin.

Jeder heulte nur noch mehr. Sora, Kari und TK konnten sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sanken in die Knie. Mimi und Joe klammerten sich fassungslos aneinander. Izzy war wie betäubt. Er stand regungslos da. Mir fiel ein, dass ich ihm nie sagen konnte, was ich für ihn empfand. Ein großes Loch war da, wo er seinen Platz hatte. Dieses Loch würde niemals verschwinden. 

An Matt:

Ich sah auf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich auch von mir verabschieden möchte.

Ich weiß, dass es einseitig ist, aber ich liebe dich.

Tränen schossen in meine Augen. Mein Herz brannte wie Feuer. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tat, aber plötzlich stand ich in seinem Zimmer an seinem Krankenbett und hielt ihn halb in den Armen. Er war blas und nur noch Haut und Knochen. Er trug das Basecap, dass ich ihm ´geschenkt´ hatte. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, als ich ihn besuchen kam. Zufälligerweise trug ich damals eines. Er lag in seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf unter die Decke gesteckt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los war. Als ich dann näher an sein Bett trat, ist mir etwas aufgefallen. Haare!! Überall im Bett verteilt lagen seine Haare! Zuerst begriff ich nicht was los war. Dann dämmerte es mir. Er war doch nur mit einer harmlosen Entzündung ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Aber langsam dämmerte mir etwas. Ich schluckte. Dann habe ich angefangen zu weinen. Glaube ich. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn damit auf mich aufmerksam gemacht, denn plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie seine Schultern anfingen zu zucken und ich hörte unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Um ihn zu trösten, habe ich dann meine Hand auf seine Schultern gelegt. Damit er gewusst hat, dass ich bei ihm bin. Ich war dann solange bei ihm, bis die Schwester gekommen ist und mich weggeschickt hat. Tai war da, glaube ich schon eingeschlafen. Wir hatten kein Wort gewechselt. Dann habe ich mein Basecap abgenommen und es auf sein Tischchen gelegt und bin gegangen. Seit dem habe ich ihn dann nicht mehr gesehen. Um so mehr zeriss es mir das Herz im Leib. Krank und hilflos lag er in meinen Armen. Auch heute trage ich ein Basecap. Weil ich mir meine Haare abrasieren hab lassen. Er schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatten jedweden Glanz verloren. „Hast du den Brief bekommen?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. Ich nickte. „Alles ist wahr..." er blickte zur Seite. „Nein, nicht alles." Ungläubig sah er mich an. „Deine Liebe ist nicht einseitig. Ich, ich liebe...", ich konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Versager. Aber seine Augen gewannen wieder etwas von ihrem alten Glanz zurück. Träge hebt er seine Hand und legt sie um meinen Hals. Er zieht meinen Kopf ganz nah an den seinen. Ich kann seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren. Er geht nur noch schwach und ist rasselnd. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein und dich beschützen. Ich werde auf dich warten. Für immer." „Für immer und ewig.", verspreche ich. „würdest du...?", er sieht mich an und schließt die Augen. Vorsichtig beuge ich mich noch weiter zu ihm hinunter. Ich zögere einen Augenblick. Dann verschmelzen unsere Lippen. Ein komisches Gefühl. Ich fühlte, wie er den Kuss erwiderte. Ich ließ seinen Körper zurück in das Bett sinken. Unsere Lippen lösten sich voneinander. Er flüsterte: „Danke." Wir hielten uns an den Händen. Dann sackte sein Kopf zur Seite weg. Seine Brust senkte sich ein letztes mal. Der Schlag seines Herzens erstarb. Eine letzte Träne lief an seiner Wange hinab. Taichi war in meinen Armen gestorben.

Ende

Schreibt eure Meinung an: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

Euer Lumen Spei

   [1]: mailto:lumen_et_spes@gmx.de



End file.
